Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flow cytometry is a technology employed in cell counting, cell sorting, biomarker detection and protein engineering, for example, conducted by suspending cells in a stream of fluid and passing them by an electronic detection apparatus. Flow cytometry allows simultaneous multiparametric analysis of the physical and/or chemical characteristics of up to thousands of particles per second. A flow cytometer may be capable of actively separating and isolating particles that have properties of interest and may permit automated quantification of set parameters.